When We meet again
by kats eyes
Summary: After tragic seperation in Egypt can Yami and Seto overcome this worlds difficulties to find each other again Yaoi-YY/S *chapter2*
1. Death is only the begining

Boring stuff: don't own don't sue (is that even how u spell sue??) This begins with the characters acting quite weird but in the next chapter every1 goes back to their normal selves. Yay Paring: Yaoi - no likee no readee Yami/Seto mostly I think. ^_^ I wuv Seto ^_^ My first fic, if its pants, sorry.  
When we meet again - Death is only the beginning  
  
"Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run, before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become" Evanescence - Bring me to life  
  
Yami strode down the lavish corridors of the palace. His robe flowed behind him in a breeze that was channeled through the labyrinth of halls and courtyards. Soon the new Pharaoh reached a door similar to many of the others he had just passed, only this door was ornately decorated with carvings of beasts. Elves, dragons, wizards, birds, in fact nearly every creature imaginable was on the door somewhere. Yami reached up to one of the larger dragons and he mumbled to himself 'The blue eyes' He gazed down at the floor as his brain remembered the conversation with his blue eyes last night.  
  
. 'You can't be serious! You can't you're the Pharaoh', the angered priest exclaimed in an increasingly worried voice.  
  
' That's my point', Yami returned,' I shouldn't even be the Pharaoh yet but it's because of this situation that I'm forced into this position now, and so I must do this to protect my people'  
  
' There has to be another way to stop Heishin, he can't have that much power'.  
  
' But he does, how else would my father have fell for a trap so simple as an illusion'. Seto couldn't deny that it was a simple low-level mages trick, and yet for it to be pulled off with such accuracy as to make the pharaoh jump off the place roof.  
  
' It must have taken a lot of power' Seto trailed off still not wanting to accept the reality.  
  
' I'm glad u see the truth of it, although I think you already new that this day would come. You yourself have worked under Heishin, you know how power mad he is and now he has the means to gain more power, he won't stop at simple killings'.  
  
'Your plan still wont work, you have no airs, who will take the throne?' Seto said still looking at the floor 'That's not important, my government will find someone'.  
  
' But it still can't be, it might not even work'!  
  
'Listen to me, when Heishin comes for me, which I know he will, I will have a powerful counter spell placed on this room so that Anubis takes him. The only problem with the spell is that he will take my life as well although I think I have come up with a solution for that.' Yami explained, 'my family air loom, the puzzle, I can create the spell so that I am drawn into it rather than being killed'.  
  
'NO!'. Seto jumped up and grabbed the young pharaoh by the shoulders, ' You don't have to do this, use a slave or find another way'.  
  
' But I need to do it' Yami calmly spoke. Seto gazed straight into the pharaoh's eyes. Crimson sparred with cobalt until Seto looked away. He swiftly turned to leave from the magnificent door that Yami had just been admiring and before leaving, he kept his back to the pharaoh and said,  
  
'I will find another way'.  
  
. Yami's heart began to sink as he himself realized just what would happen tonight but with an iron determination he set about making the preparations. He was lucky to have such a skilled alchemist as Shadi in the palace. He had gathered all the ingredients for the spell for him and so he began.  
  
First he crushed copper ore to leave a blue powder and then added red azure to give the mixture a purple colour. He blessed it for Anubis, God of the dead and then using his third finger drew a shape similar to lightning bolt above his magnificent mahogany door. He next added rose oil to what was left of the purple powder and used his middle finger again to trace the outline of the eye of his millennium puzzle. He traced the same design as the eye on his forehead.  
  
It was complete and now all that was necessary was to wait for Heishin to attack, he knew it would be tonight as his secret advisors has warned him.  
  
It was late in the night as Heishin used his unsurpassed magic to enter the castle as a simple shadow he was familiar with the palace as he had worked there ever since he had obtained the title of head priest. 'Foolish family, they actually thought they had the power to stop me', Heishin mumbled to himself although it sounded nothing more than the wind to the guards posted at the entrance to the inner halls. 'Now there is only the brat to finish off and their dynasty will be wiped out forever. And I will be made the supreme one, the Ultimate God.' He almost chuckled with excitement as he realized just how close he was to completing his destiny.  
  
At the other side of the palace in the library, Seto priest of the sea shrine, was reading through scroll after scroll until something caught his attention. 'Raigeki, the spell of destroying death'. He now recalled it from the shadow games that it killed any attacker instantly. He half jumped/fell from his chair and sprinted out of the library carrying the scroll tightly in his grasp. His pharaoh would not die, he had found another way.  
  
Yami was sat on his bed eyes closed face pointing towards the door. He sensed the shadow drawing near and new that it was time. The door broke down with a blast of wind so strong that blew over most of the furniture in the room. He calmly stood up and opened his crimson eyes and there he saw him. 'Heishin' 'Pharaoh that's a rather dull welcome for a guest such as I' Heishin said with a sickening sarcasm ' And why should I give you a welcome at all?' ' Because my brat I am the new Pharaoh' 'Is that so' and Yami began muttering the spell words under his breath The Symbol above the now destroyed door began to glow a glistening purple, as did the eye on the puzzle and Yami's forehead.  
  
'What are you doing? Trying to scare me with a glowing eye?' Yami continued speaking the curse and purples on all three symbols glowing brighter with each word 'Well you are beginning to tire me now Pharaoh and so to you I say Goodnight' Heishin said this and began to charge up his own spell but before he could say the final word, Yami said his 'ANUBIS!' 'What did you s...'Heishin was cut off as a bright tunnel of light surrounded him, with the broken concentration his spell was lost and he barley noticed as a similar tunnel surrounded the Young pharaoh. The puzzle around the pharaoh's neck began to move and again Yami closed his eyes.  
  
Seto heard a loud scream coming from the pharaohs chambers 'NO' He ran faster but to no avail. Seto could barley see into the room the light coming from it was so intense. 'Yami please stop it I've found another way' Half of the light in the room stopped suddenly and a body fell to the floor. Seto ran over to find Heishin dead, a bolt shape bleeding on his left and an almost happy smile on his face. 'That must mean. Yami!' The light coming from the pharaoh was beginning to decrease until it was just a purple glow from his puzzle and an eye on Yami's forehead. Yami opened his eyes and gazed at a panicking Seto, he didn't want him to see this and tears began to build up in both of their eyes. 'Yami I found another way' but he let the Raigeki scroll fall to the floor. Yami glanced at it but then his gaze returned to Seto, he pointed at the bedside table before mouthing some words to Seto. And slowly he began to faint from view  
  
'Please no Yami, stay' Seto ran towards the pharaoh to hold him but he only ran through him and landed on the bed. He quickly turned around as did Yami only to se a sudden bright flash of light separate them. Finally when the light faded only the puzzle was there, floating. Seto reached out to touch the puzzle only for it to fall to the floor and break into several pieces. 'no..no.. no' Seto speaks in a voice so quiet he can barley hear himself. He remembers the table that Yami pointed to and turns to look at it. He finds lying there two beautifully decorated papyrus, one with a magician in dark purple robes and the other was of his favourite creature the blue eyes white dragon. He looked at these and made his mind up. He walked to his chambers and found one of his ritual books when he found the page he wanted he laid it flat on the floor and took a dagger used for rituals. He muttered a few words and drove the dagger into his chest ' I will be with you again, when you return'. He looked down at the trail of blood coming from him before letting the dagger fall to the floor. Seto took one last breath, closed his eyes and he himself fell to the floor.  
  
More to come soon - please review xKATx 


	2. A prophecy unfolds

Well this is the second chapter, finally. A special thanks to Brittany seeing as now I've decided I might actually do something with this ficcy even though I have absolutely no idea what it is so keep in mind that I'm writing blind here. Don't own yu-gi-oh at all.. Dammit This is a yaoi fic, no likee no readee and its going to a be Yami/Seto, eventually though I may put them with other people first. maybe  
  
Oh and I have decided its going to take place around the battle city tournament though I might end up changing the order of things a bit and Yami has is own body, I know I know its changing the rules but its just tough luck really.  
  
When we meet again - Chapter 2  
  
'Children hey come here now'. 'No don't you touch that'. 'Peter, please stop pulling Sarah's hair'. 'Hey I said keep the noise down'.  
  
'I see you are coping quite well with the children Mr. smith'. 'Oh miss Ishtar, thank you for your vote of confidence however I don't think I can keep this up for much longer'. ' No I think you are doing fine'. ' I'm glad you think so and thank you again for letting us have a look at your collection. With this Duel Monster craze going around the children are loving every minute of this exhibition. Shame they can't find going to the museum normally this fun'.  
  
Isis chuckles slightly before looking back over to the children. ' Perhaps if I tell them one of Egyptian stories, they may calm down somewhat'. ' You would? Thank you again miss Ishtar'.  
  
The teacher gathers all the children together and tells them to sit down on the floor, and after doing a quick head count he began. 'Miss Ishtar has volunteered to tell you an Egyptian story for behaving so well, so I want you to listen quietly to her and you can ask any questions at the end of the story.' All the children looked at the friends with a look of wonder. There were various giggles of excitement and happy whispers before Isis stepped up. The children were hushed by their teacher and Isis began.  
  
' During the sixth dynasty of Egypt a strong pharaoh held the throne, he was kind and generous to his people and in turn and the people loved him. As well as this he was also the master of the Shadow games, which is the original version of the game called Duel Monsters today. The main difference between the games was that instead of using cards to show their monsters, huge stone tablets were used. Only people who had strong magical abilities could play the games as the monsters actually became real and their attacks were real. This was a very dangerous game as people could be killed and so the good pharaoh decided it would be better if the game was banished and therefore wouldn't have the ability to claim anymore lives. To guard the seal of the monsters he created seven millennium items, each with their unique powers. The pharaoh had many enemies and he gained even more when he locked away the shadow games as many sought after the power of the millennium items. There was an Evil priest known as Heishin, his greed for the power of the items led him to attacking the pharaoh. For the one who controlled the items, controlled the monsters and so had the power to rule. The pharaoh had been expecting such an attack and so prepared a trap for the evil priest, In turn for Heishin's defeat the pharaoh had to sacrifice his soul to be locked up in one of the millennium items for all eternity. He chose an item known as the millennium puzzle, this item meant that should the shadow games ever return one would be born to solve the puzzle and the pharaoh would be freed allowing him to stop the shadow games again. The pharaoh had a lover and when they saw what the pharaoh had done they were filled with grief. The lover vowed that when the pharaoh returned, they would be there to help him and so ended their life with a special spell that would allow the lover to be reincarnated when the time was right.'  
  
Most of the children were sat there, dumbfounded by the enchanting story that Isis had told. The teacher cleared his voice and said, 'What do we say to miss Ishtar children?' 'Thank you miss Ishtar' the children echoed. 'Right do any of you have any questions?' A few children put their hands up 'Yes, the girl at the back.' 'How did they carry the big stone tablets around?' Isis laughed, 'they didn't they were already set up at the arena, any one else?' 'What do the millennium Items look like?' 'Well', Isis said with a small smirk, 'you see my necklace, this is one of them'  
  
Many of the children gasped and Isis continued. 'All of the Items are in Gold, many of them have they Eye of Horus on, the others which don't are all representing something important from the Egyptian culture, for examples the scales which were used to way ones heart in the afterlife.'  
  
One child near the back began to ponder this 'Yugi has a puzzle, and its gold and it has the eye of Horus on it, and Yami he came from the puzzle and he thinks his past has something to do with Egypt and he is the best duel monster player I know, next to my big bro of course. I wonder' Mokuba put his hand up. 'Yes', Isis pointed. ' When is the pharaoh going to be returning?' 'That's a good question. The scriptures say that it would be about 5000 years after the pharaoh was sealed and as we believe it was the Sixth dynasty that means it could be any time in these next 100 years' 'I'm sorry children but its time to go now' Mr. smith said. 'Awwwww' the majority of children cried in unison. 'Thank you again miss Ishtar, now we must get going the coach is waiting. Come on children get your coats'.  
  
One child stayed behind and walked straight over to Isis and tapped her on the back. 'Hey miss!!'. 'Oh, hello, shouldn't you be getting on the coach?' 'Nah the limo will pick me up, the teacher knows don't worry. I was wondering if I could ask you a few more questions?' 'Yes of course' 'The Millennium puzzle, is it shaped like an upside down pyramid?' 'Why yes how would you know', Isis asked quite startled. 'I have a friend called Yugi who has an upside down pyramid, with the eye of hours, and its gold. Also last year he put it together and this dude called Yami came out of it'.  
  
Isis's eyes were wide. This meant that the story would be fulfilled it must, however for that to happen an evil most be approaching and then it hit her. Her brother, he was after the God cards and the pharaoh's power, 'that must be it' she thought. Isis looked down at Mokuba. 'Tell me do you know of anyone who is taking part in the upcoming tournament?' ' Yep, Yugi, Yami, and of course my big bro.' Mokuba said with a grin plastered all over his face  
  
Isis thought for a moment. If the two lovers find each other again, then the prophecy will be fulfilled and the Millennium Items will loose their power to all wielders except the pharaoh himself. If I tell this boy to bring Yami to me then I can inform him of what must be done, however that in turn will result in my not using the necklace anymore. I do not wish to sacrifice its powers, and anyways, the scripture says that should the lovers ever meet again there will be difficulties in re-harnessing their love. I think my millennium powers have nothing to worry about. Hopefully I can deal with my brother myself when he arrives.  
  
She looked back at Mokuba said, 'Well wish them all the best of luck' and with that walked away.  
  
'That was weird' Mokuba thought, I could've sworn that she would have wanted to meet Yami. Oh well I better ring Seto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Big Bro!!!!!!!!' Mokuba said as he hurled himself into the backseat of the limo and landed right in his brother's lap. 'Mokuba get off me'. After 5 minutes of fidgeting and utter silence Mokuba spoke, 'I went to the museum today Seto.' 'Oh' 'Yea it was a great exhibit about ancient Egypt', 'hmm' Seto couldn't help but feel a slight flutter in his stomach at the mention of the word Egypt, in the end he blamed it down to the fact it was the weekend now and his tournament was coming up. 'Oooo and there was this lady and she told us a story about th..' 'Mokuba aren't you a bit old for stories?' 'No'. And with that Mokuba dropped that conversation. 'Did you have a good day at school Seto?' 'Don't be stupid Mokuba, I hate that place. I know more than the teachers do. I have to sit through things that I learned when I was your age and I have to face Yami and his little gang of buddies every minute.' 'Oh sorry'. Mokuba still couldn't understand why his big bro wouldn't accept Yugi and his friends, they had helped them more than once in the same way that him and his bro had helped them. Why couldn't he get over Yami? He was beginning to think that his bro was becoming obsessed with beating him, even more so with the tournament coming up. Nearly every night now he was locking himself in his computer room and trying technique after technique, seeing which was effective and altering his deck to suit his needs. It was also worrying Mokuba that Seto didn't look like he hadn't been sleeping again, nothing he hadn't dealt with before but last time Seto had to stay off work for a week to recover. And for Seto, that's a lot.  
  
'Sir, we are here', the limo driver informed Seto 'Thank you, unfortunately I have to go to work early tomorrow so be here at seven'. 'Yes mister Kaiba' 'Bye!' Mokuba said as he ran into the house after his brother.  
  
'Mokuba do your homework then you can do whatever you want till 10, then go to bed.' 'Yes bro' And with that Seto went down into his computer room, to work.  
  
'I will beat Yami, I must' was the last thought before Seto drifted off to sleep at 3 in the morning in his computer room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whatcha think???? Good/bad/ugly???? Please review and I hope my next update wont be as long as this one took also I think the next chapter will be what Yugi and the gang did on the day in this chapter, if you get what I mean.  
  
xKATx 


End file.
